Lighting systems which comprise at least one light source, such as for example one or more LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes), are known. These modules may require a cooling system to ensure stability of the LEDs over time.
By way of example, WO 2009/039907 describes a lighting system in which a cylindrical body which is made of a metallic material and comprises a plurality of longitudinal channels for the passage of air is used as a heat sink. In particular, said document highlights the fact that such a cylindrical body may have an attractive esthetic appearance, so that it does not require an external housing that covers the entire lighting system. However, this lack of an external housing means that the lighting system is not very flexible both from an esthetic and a functional point of view.